Rosalies secret
by LostinStories
Summary: The one thing that Rosalie always wanted, but never could have. And now she's hiding it from the one person who is always there for her. A romantic drama between Rosalie and Emmett
1. Chapter 1 Rosalie runs off, again

Authors note: I don't own any of the Twilight Characters or there backgrounds. We have S. Meyer to thank for bringing them into our lives.

_The one thing that Rosalie always wanted, but never could have. And now she's hiding it from the one person who is always there for her. _

**Chapter 1**** – Rosalie runs off, again…**

**E****mmet's Point Of View (EPOV) **

She was gone a lot lately. I was standing in the living room and looking out into the yard, it was about half an hour after Rosalie had kissed me on the cheek and told me she had to go into town. She used the excuse of shopping, although it was obvious she wouldn't be. She didn't even like shopping and she had refused to let Alice come along, again.

I turned around to Alice, who was sitting on the couch not looking to happy either, my face set in a serious frown, 'You must know what she is doing'. It wasn't a question as much as an accusation. 'Come on Ally', using my nickname for her to soften her up, 'it's been going on for two months now, she's hardly home anymore'. Alice finally looked up at me and shacked her head. 'I can't Emmett', she almost whispered the words. 'I promised Rose I wouldn't tell anybody. I can't help it that I have to see every little detail of your lives'. She got up and rushed upstairs to her room, I stood nailed to the floor looking at her go, completely flabbergasted. Alice wasn't like that, she was the bubbly one, nothing could ever upset her and although she wasn't always happy with her gift, she never got upset about it. I decided to let her be, not knowing what I would say to her anyways and turned to the TV, knowing there would be a game on.

A little while later Jasper came down and sat on the couch beside me. 'Alice is upset about something and wants to be alone', he informed me sombrely. 'Rosalie gone off again?' I nodded and turned off the TV, the game wasn't enough to distract my thoughts. Nothing ever bothered me, not really. I was happy just being who I was. It was how I went through live and the life after I was turned.

As far as I was concerned being a vampire was a good thing, it brought me to Rosalie. I let my mind wonder back to all those years we spend together, from the day she saved me, wanting me for herself. We had fallen in love so unexpectedly, so forcefully. We never got tired of each other, even after eighty years we were a perfect match, she was my angel and I was her anchor to this world.

'Emmett!', Jasper raised his voice now and my thoughts came back to the present, I looked at him. He grinned, 'I asked if you wanted to go hunting'. I nodded and got up and ran out of the door with Jasper. We made our way over the stream and into the woods, running quietly next to each other for a little while. Then finally he turned to me, 'You've never been this worried and upset before', he paused and frowned, 'Is it about Rose?'. I simple nodded, not knowing with to say. I knew Jasper felt everything I did and he was right, I've never felt like this before. All of a sudden I feel myself smiling slightly and I can feel myself calm down and relax, turning to Jasper I nodded at him.

While I looked at him I realised that we were the most opposite of people. I was outgoing, laughing and worry free, just happy to love Rosalie forever. He was always turned inward, worried, paying attention to everything, watching over Alice. I guess it's because he had to deal with so many emotions. I never got jealous at any of my siblings, they all had there 'special' things but I wouldn't want it for the world. I chuckled softly at the thought off how boring the future would be if you could see it in advance.

We slowed down a bit, being used to hunting together we didn't need to talk about things, we just started to sniff the air around us, making our way through the forest, letting our senses take over.

**RPOV**

I hated leaving Emmett like that, the look on his face each time I disappeared was breaking my heart. He tried not to show it, even he noticed that my spirits had lifted in the last month or so and he tried to be happy for me.

I tried not to think back to the time after the Volturi came to Forks and left without a fight. My face turning into a grimace as I run through the forest. Of course we got out of the confrontation alive, even Renesmee did. I sighed softly, hating myself for having the thoughts that were spinning through my mind. The jealousy of Bella after she had Renesmee, or Nessie. The look on her and Edwards face when they looked at their little girl, the wonderment and the love that was there. Of course I loved my niece, I told myself. And I did, I spent a lot of time with her and couldn't imagine our family without her. Still I was jealous as hell, angry that they got her and then that they got to keep her.

Angry that I never got to have that for myself, no children for Rosalie, I thought bitterly. After the Volturi had left and life had slowed down again, I had sunken into a depression. While everybody had enjoyed the quiet time, going about there lives again. I looked at the family and just realised what I was missing each and every day. It was right there, thrown in front of me, as if live wasn't hard enough already.

I finally saw the lights of the city of Seattle, cursing myself that I hadn't taken the car. I would've gotten here faster, but then again I did need the fresh air. I made a wide circle and entered the city from the north, walking to an apartment building right at the water edge and pulling out my key's. I've had this condo now for two months and already it felt like home.


	2. Chapter 2 My boy now

**Chapter 2 ****– My boy now **

Pushing open the door of my condo I called out, 'Jessie, I'm home'. As I closed the door behind me she came walking into the room with a small 18 month old baby in her arms, a warm, wide smile spread over my face as I looked at them. 'O good, your home', Jessie sounded exhausted and I quickly took the baby boy from her. Smiling at him as he extended his arms to me, hugging him carefully, I looked at Jessie, 'Are you okay?' Jessie moved franticly around the apartment, which was quit a mess. 'Jessie, relax', I smiled, 'It's your night off, I can handle things, Ill clean the place and get Levi to bed'. Jessie stood still and smiled, 'He's been wonderful today, of course. He really is a perfect baby Mrs. Cullen, I'll just go change and head out. I'm supposed to meet some friends in a little while'. She smiled and I walked after her, 'I told you to call me Rosalie and tell me about your day'. She changed as she talked about her day with Levi, I was still jealous that I couldn't be with the little boy the entire time. My little boy.

My mind wondered back to that night two months ago. I was not feeling well and decided to go out hunting by myself, I had to convince Emmett to let me go alone. He noticed that my mood hadn't improved after the incident with the Volturi and he didn't want to let me go alone. For good reasons. I can't remember how but I ended up in Seattle that night, hunting a couple walking the dark streets alone. I almost gave into my thirst and killed them right there, when another figure had appeared out of the dark, he was after their money. He looked like just a common kid, probably in trouble, needing money and therefore robbing people.

Although that night had ended differently, the father had tried to fight him off. He hadn't succeeded though and both him and his wife ended up being killed at gunpoint. I was about to leave, to flee to into the woods, when I had heard him cry.

I had moved toward the young couple who were bleeding out into the streets and I had to hold my breath, that's when I saw him, a beautiful baby boy. Crying out for his parents that would never hold him again. I couldn't help it, in a second the decision was made and I had the boy in my arms. Some quick phone calls to the family lawyer and I arranged the condo, fake birth certificates and I was interviewing nannies. I think our lawyer, Mr. Jenks was even more scared of me then he was of Jasper, because he never let anything slip to the family. And neither had I. I know they wouldn't approve, so I kept my baby boy hidden.

'Rosalie', Jessie waves a hand in front of my face, 'Rosalie, are you sure your going to be okay?'. I looked up and her and smiled, 'Yes, Yes of course Jessie, I'm sorry, I was just remembering…'. I let my voice trail off as I looked happily at Levi, Jessie smiled and grabbed her purse of off the bed. 'That's good Rosalie, enjoy the time with your son, I'll be back late tonight'. I nodded as she stroked Levi's head and smiled again, leaving the house already dialling her cell phone.

Jessie had been a wonderful gift to me, she came highly recommended, had all the right certificates and experience, besides that she had a personally that could match Alice's. I had told her I was working for an airline company and had to travel a lot. That's why I wasn't home often and often stayed nights away and that my husband was a highly ranked military official, places over seas. It was an easy and believable lie to tell.

I sat and played with Levi for a while, giving him his diner and kissing him the entire time. He looked so excited and happy it made me laugh. Then he fell asleep slowly, and I held him for a while, singing soft lullaby's to him. I put him gently into his crib and went to clean up the apartment, happy to give Jessie a hand after she's done so much for me. When the apartment looked perfect again, I took Levi to my own bedroom and laid in bed with him, just watching my perfect baby boy for hours.

_Levi Aiden Cullen_ that's what his birth certificate said now, born on June 22nd, the first day of summer. I thought that was appropriate seeing how he brought so much light into my life. It's just been two months since I found him but already I couldn't imagine my life without him. He really was a perfect little boy, always smiled when I came home and cried for me when I wasn't able to come, letting Jessie really believe he was mine. I trailed his perfect little face with my finger, his dark thick hair and his lashes touching his cheeks. His mouth a little open in his sleep, with two little dimples in his cheeks, he really could be Emmett's son I thought.

**EPOV**

When Jasper and I came home it was six in the morning and dawn was coming already. I frowned as I realised Rosalie still wasn't home. I turned to Jasper who stood in the doorway looking at me, 'She has been feeling better lately, right?' I asked him as I started pacing the room, 'I mean after the Volturi left we could all see that see was feeling down, but for the last two months things have been better, right? Or am I imagining that, she's smiling more.' Jasper simply nodded, he knew this wasn't good, Rosalie never just disappeared and we all knew it. Especially not without telling me what was going on, we shared everything for decades now, this was the first time she had kept something from me.

'There must be a reason', I smiled, decided I overreacted. I loved Rosalie and she loved me and whatever she was keeping a secret right now, she would have her reasons. Whatever it was, it was lifting her spirits so why was I so worried, why did I not have a good feeling about this? I probably just missed her, that must be it, of course, I missed my wife. We were always together and now that she needed some time to herself I just missed her around. Perfectly normal, nothing, absolutely nothing strange about that.

Jasper noticed the change in my mood and he just raised an eyebrow, probably wondering what happened. 'I guess I just miss her, she has a right to keep secrets', I told him, smilingly. 'She's feeling better now and I must be happy for that right'. At that point Alice came fluttering down the stairs and she danced to Jasper hugging him, then she turned to me. 'She loves you Emmett, if your worried about that. It has nothing to do with you.' She beamed at me and I grinned back at her, sometimes it was a good thing to have a sister who could see what other people were doing.


	3. Chapter 3 Giggles, sobs and screams

**Chapter 3 –**** Giggles, Sobs and Screams **

**RPOV**

I had stayed longer then I should have, waiting until Jessie had woken up and then gave her some time to herself. I had giving Levi his breakfast and was playing with him in the living room when Jessie had walked in asking if I wanted lunch. With that my eyes snapped at the clock and I gasped slightly. Smiling at Jessie I told her that I hadn't noticed it was so late already and I really lost track of the time. I kissed and hugged Levi and left my apartment with an aching heart. I hated the fact that I couldn't just take him home with me.

Luckily this was Seattle and the weather was grey, as I walked down the street I took out my cell phone wanting to call Emmett. But what would I tell him when he asked where I had been all night. Thinking about him I stopped in the streets, I wanted to tell him so badly, I wanted nothing more then to look into his eyes and share this with him. But I was so scared for his reaction. I basically kidnapped the boy, with no intention what so ever to let him be found.

I turned around and quickly came up with a plan, smiling as I turned and went into the shopping centre of Seattle I called Emmett. He answered his phone on the first ring and I could here him smiling as he happily said my name. I told him I had a surprise for him and asked him if he could drive up to Seattle.

I did some last minute shopping and headed to the Edgewater hotel, getting our favourite penthouse suit for the day, the one overlooking the water. Emmett and I went here often, whenever we just wanted a day away from the family. I put on a new red lingerie set and laid down on the bed. I smiled, knowing it wouldn't take my monkey man long to get here.

………

Emmett and I came home late in the afternoon the following day, we had a great time up in Seattle, luckily not breaking to much furniture in the hotel room. We came through the door of the house giggling like two teenagers, I was just to excuse myself to put the bags away and secretly call Jessie when Alice came up to us. She told me she wanted to talk to me. I immediately had a huge lump in my throat and we went upstairs to mine and Emmett's room.

Alice sat down on the bed and looked at me unpacking my new clothes. When I finally unpacked it all I looked at her, 'Just tell me Alice, I know you've probably seen everything and you know I want to keep him a secret'. Alice looked up and nodded asking me why I decided to keep him, why I was keeping it a secret. I sighed 'I don't really know Alice', sitting down beside her. 'I just, I see Bella looking at Nessie and I felt more lonely then ever after she was born, I love Emmett of course, but you know I've always wanted kids. The opportunity just presented itself and I jumped at the chance'. Alice wrapped her tiny arm around my shoulders, 'I do understand a part of it Rosalie, I never wanted kids, but I know how you feel about it. I just don't see it ending well'.

I looked shocked at that revelation, 'How, but how do you see it ending?' Alice smiled, 'That wasn't a vision Rose, that was just me saying what I think. You have decided to keep him so I can see that and I can see that if you don't tell the family soon, they will get suspicious. You will take it as a lack of trust and leave us' She looked sad at this. 'Emmett will be really confused, but that is just one outcome. I really don't think you have to keep it a secret, I mean Carlisle wouldn't be happy with it but…well I don't know what he will do, because you don't want to tell us'.

Alice left a little while after that, giving me some much needed time to think. The things she said did make sense, I've been with the family for so long now that I knew I could trust them and tell them anything. Why was I keeping this for myself? Because you committed a federal offence, I told myself, you're a criminal. I couldn't help but shiver, Carlisle would be so disappointed in me, again. I sighed and walked to the balcony, jumped down and disappeared into the forest, I quickly climbed a tree from where I could see if anybody came after me. I took out my cell phone and called Jessie.

**EPOV**

Alice came dancing down the stairs without Rosalie, when I asked her where she was Alice said she needed some time to be alone, to think. I Couldn't help the growl that escaped me, 'What do you mean think? Need time alone? She has barely been home for the past two months! I would say she had enough time alone'. I knew it was unfair, that I finally snapped and it was at the wrong person, but patience had never been my strong point. 'She's jumping out the window, she's off to the woods wanting to make a phone call', Alice informed me and I ran out of the house.

I tracked Rosalie her scent through the woods and started walking slowly as it fainted. I looked around in confusion when I heard a soft gasp and somebody talking fast into a phone, looking up I saw Rose sitting in a tree. 'What the heck are you doing up there. Get down'. She just looked at me, the shock in her eyes being replaced with anger. She said her final goodbyes in the phone and quickly hung up before the caller on the other end had a chance to respond, she jumped down gracefully and looked at me. 'Who are you to take that tone with me?', she hissed, furious with me now, her eyes big and fierce and her jaw set tightly. I knew this look, she was on lock down, not letting me in.

'Who am I to talk like that?' I hurled back at her, 'Your very ignored husband that's who!' She crossed her arms and looked annoyed now, 'Really, ignored? I'm so sorry I couldn't entertain you enough these last 24 hours'. We stood head to head, staring into each others eyes, waves of anger emanating from us. Rose and I have fought before, on rare occasions when we didn't see eye to eye on something or when I thought she was overreacting. Usually we ended up in bed, making up in a very passionate way. But this wasn't heading anywhere in that direction.

'Who were you talking to that you had to sneak off into the woods for?' I didn't care that I was almost yelling at her, she had left me alone to many times, wondering and worrying. 'It's private' she hissed. Her eyes were still looking furiously back into mine. For a second I just stood there, leaning on the heels of my feet, looking distraught at her. I always thought that if I were to confront her directly, she would come clean and tell me everything. I was so wrong, she was completely shutting me out.

**Ok. End chapter 3. It's my first attempt at some fanfiction you guys and I really do wanna know what you think, how's the writing? how's the story?**  
**So, I guess i'm trying to say, Please review**


	4. Chapter 4 Goodbye

**Chapter 4 – Goodbye**

**RPOV**

I let my features soften as I could see how much my words had hurt Emmett and why shouldn't they. We've been together for so long, he was my world, my reason to life and now I was shutting him out so completely. I took a step toward him and placed a hand on his cheek. He turned his head and kissed the palm of my hand, all the anger drained from his face. I knew that if we could cry, we would both be balling right now. 'I love you' I could barely whisper the words to him, but I knew he heard for he grabbed my hand with his.

I dropped my hand, squeezes his that was still grabbing it and letting him go, taking a step back. 'You have to trust me, I'm doing this for me. I need this Emmett….but I wouldn't ask you to understand'.

His eyes just stared at me, his mouth opening and closing not knowing what to say. As I opened mine to speak, his jaw locked, his eyes showing the firm resolve I so loved. He was going to get the answer he wanted, doing whatever it would take. 'I'm not losing you', he growled the words at me, clenching his teeth. This time the anger in him didn't provoke any anger in me, just sadness. I wanted to tell him everything, two voices screaming in my head. One telling me it would all work out, that he loved me and I needed him with me, the other one screaming at me for being an idiot if I would tell him, screaming that Emmett couldn't understand.

He must have seen the struggle happening behind my eyes, for he reached out for me and I let myself be dragged back into a tight embrace. As he wrapped his arms around me he said softly, 'Just say that it isn't another guy. Please Rose, don't tell me your leaving me for another'. His voice just sounded flat and dead and it made me shiver. I looked up into his caramel eyes, realising I just feel even more in love with him, for being brave enough to ask that question. The one question that could shatter this huge man.

I put on a small smile and reassured him. 'There isn't another, Emmett. You are who I want, my man forever', he sighed, looking relieved. 'I still don't like to be shut out Rosalie, I don't know what it is that your just not willing to share with me'. At that point I saw my own pain reflected in his face. I hated the fact that I didn't share this, I was such a coward. But the possibility of having him hate me for what I did, leave me or force me to chose between him and Levi, those possibilities were so much greater then him understanding and accepting, that I didn't dare risking it.

We didn't say another word to each other while we walked back to the house, arms wrapped tightly around each other. Alice and Jasper where no longer in the living room when we walked in, leaving the house to ourselves. I gave his hip a little squeeze, 'I'm just going to wash my face, all right? I'll be right back'. I had put on my happy face again, leaning on my toes and kissing Emmett, my lips lingering against his for a second before heading upstairs.

Going to our room, I pulled out a big suitcase, filling it fast, not even seeing the clothing that I tossed in there. I took some pictures of me and Emmett and of the family, putting them on the clothes I looked around. There was nothing else, I zipped up the suitcase and walked toward the window, sliding it open. I couldn't help smiling at the sounds coming from downstairs, apparently Emmett had found a game on TV and was yelling at the referee. I quickly jumped out of the window and went over to my Bentley, throwing in the suitcase I felt suddenly in a hurry. I had made the decision and needed to carry it through, especially before Alice caught me. Speeding out of our driveway and onto the highway, I felt like the most horrible person on the planet. I had just left my home. My family and the love of my existence, for only god knows how long.

**EPOV**

Rosalie's mood had changed so quickly, I didn't really trust it. We had been searing mad, but once she'd seen my defeat she went to being sad. At home she seemed perfectly fine. But I knew my Angel better than that. She usually made no attempt to hide her emotions, so she wasn't very good at it. I knew something was eating away at her. And she was sad about it, maybe sad for not telling me. Although I couldn't phantom what would be stopping her. At that moment the linebacker of the Mariners made a stupid mistake and I had to yell at the idiot on TV. I really did love watching sports, I thought, it was the only thing left on TV that wasn't pre-planned or written down in a script. At least that was until reality-TV had come along and honestly who wanted to watch that.

I didn't know what was going on when I heard an engine being turned on in the garage. It was Rosalie's Bentley. I knew the sound very well, she loved that car. I turned around and called upstairs, 'Rose, you still up there babe?'. I wasted just a second and apparently that was enough time for Rosalie to speed out of the garage and onto the road. I heard her turning on the highway, she was heading north, fast.

I couldn't move, stood rooted at the spot. My mind screaming at me to haul ass. That I could catch her if I were to leave right now. But my heart was too busy getting shattered. I stood right in the middle of the living room as the pieces of my still heart fell heavily throughout my chest. I had just lost my Angel. I knew this would be it. She wasn't coming home again.


	5. Chapter 5 Emmett

**Chapter 5 – Emmett**

**EPOV**

I didn't know for how long I had been standing in the living room when the family came through the back door, coming home from a hunt. Esmee and Carlisle holding hand and laughing, Edward and Bella swinging Nessie in between them, holding her hands. Her laugher is what woke me up and I turned around to face them. My face must have shown complete shock, for they all stopped dead in their tracks.

Esmee slowly walked toward me, placing a hand on my shoulder, 'Emmett, honey what happened? What's wrong?' I just looked at her as Edward gasped slightly, 'She left? For good?'. I simply nodded, finally getting the motor functions of my limbs back as I walked to the couch and sunk down on it. Carlisle looked at Edward, his brow in a frown and his face showing concern, 'Rosalie left?' Edward nodded keeping his eyes firmly on me.

I looked up and saw the confused faces of my family, 'We got into an argument this afternoon', I tried to explain, even though I didn't know what had happened myself. 'I confronted her with the fact that she was hiding something and that I had enough of it.' I sighed when Esmee sat beside me and squeezes my hand. 'She refused to open up. I asked if it was another guy, but she said it wasn't that. We walked home and she seemed sad, then she told me she needed to go upstairs, wanting to wash her face'. I could almost feel Edward in my head as I relived the moments. 'I turned on the game and I suddenly heard her car driving off'. I sighed heavily now, not knowing what else to say. Esmee tried to calm me down or maybe she just didn't want to believe it herself, 'Maybe she will be back later, Emmett, maybe she just needs some time to think.' I looked at her frowning, 'Even you don't believe that Esmee. Rose always says bye, even if she didn't tell me where she was going!'

Suddenly Nessie rushed upstairs, almost dancing like Alice. I could hear her looking into Rose and mine's room and she came back again, just as Bella opened her mouth to tell her daughter she probably shouldn't do that. As she came dancing down the stairs again, her dark curls bouncing as she walked, she was holding an envelope. She came to the couch and held it out for me, 'Nobody leaves without saying goodbye uncle Emmett', her voice chiming, sounding seriously. As I took the envelope she pressed her little fingers against my cheek and in my mind I heard her say, 'I'm sorry uncle Emmett, I love you.' Even my ten year old niece understood that Rosalie had left us, I smiled at Nessie as she walked back to Bella her eyes lingering on me the entire time, with an eerie understanding and worried look in them.

I knew there was no point in delaying, so I opened the envelope and took out a small note.

'_My dearest Emmett. You must know that I hate this, I hate having to hurt you and leaving you so quickly and without explanation. But I must go to protect myself. I love you so very much that words fail me. There never was another and there never will be. Give my love to the family. I will miss them all so much, especially you, my eternal love – my monkey man. Always and only yours – Rosalie' _

I handed the note around, letting everybody read it. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Rosalie had left me, had left us. Carlisle sank down on a chair when he clutched the note, I looked at him seeing a father who had just learned his daughter had run away. I realised this was hard on me but it was just as hard for him, he had turned her. He had found her that night on that cold street, he had decided she wouldn't die but become one of them. And although Rosalie often didn't agree with that decision now, she always respected Carlisle and treated him like a father and he her like a daughter. He had chosen her to be his daughter. I looked at Carlisle in wonderment, never having seen him so broken before, he was the head of the family, he always had the answer and if he didn't he wouldn't rest until he had found it.

At that point Alice and Jasper busted through the door, apparently running at full speed, stopping only when they were on the porch outside. 'I'm so sorry Emmett, she hid it until the very last minute, I didn't know, otherwise we wouldn't have gone hunting.' I looked up at her, her tiny pixy like face was contorted in a mask of worry and guilt. I tied to smile and just mumbled, 'Don't worry Ally, nobody could have foreseen this.' She played with the bottom of her dress, mumbling an 'I'm sorry' again. 'Nobody could have known it would lead to this honey,' Esmee said, 'All we saw was a happier but more absent Rose, nobody knew it was going to turn into her leaving…'

I stood up looking at Alice, 'What happens now? What decision of mine will lead to her being back home?' As her face looked pained, she looked at me with such sorrow. 'You can't see her coming home at all, can you?' I asked, Alice shook her head softly and I felt my knees give out. So it was true, my Rosalie had left me for something, someone and she wouldn't be coming home, it was truly over.


	6. Chapter 6 The Fog

**Chapter 6 –**** The fog**

**RPOV**

I was speeding, I didn't know how fast I was going but I knew that it wasn't enough if Emmett would have decided to follow me. I could hardly see the road, my mind blank, still in shock that I had made the decision I did. Alice would have seen it by now, where did she and Jasper gone off to when we came home? If they'd gone hunting they wouldn't have gotten far before she would've had her vision and they would turn around immediately. If they had gone out of town, maybe to Seattle as well it would be even harder to get away from my little sister. Oh God, my little sister, who I just left. Her happy face dancing through my mind. The imagine was quickly followed by Carlisle's, my father. I could just see him and Esme's sad faces, hugging, when they would find out I wasn't coming home. My parents, they always stood by my side, even when I was the most horrible brat in the world.

I pulled into the garage of the apartment building, my new permanent home. I could stay here for a little while at least. We might had to move, Seattle was to close to home, for me to disappear forever. I picked up my suitcase and went to the elevators.

When I came through the door and called out for Jessie, there was not answer. After looking around I realised they were not home, maybe she had taking Levi to the park. This was good, giving me some breathing room. I took my suitcase to the bedroom and dropped it in front of the closet. Laying down on my bed, I closed my eyes and for the first time in eighty years I wished that sleep would find and take me. I just laid on the bed waiting for a REM-cycle to come and deal with everything on an unsubcontious level, but it never came.

Cursing my immortality once more I stood up a couple hours later and started to put my clothes away, putting them in my to empty closet. After that I put the pictures on the dresser, two gorgeous pictures of me and Emmett and a picture of the entire family. That one was taken just last month, because Bella always wanted an up to date picture with Renesmee. I quickly put it on the dresser as I heard the door open.

'Jessie!' I walked into the living room and smiled brightly as I saw my little boy. He was sitting in the stroller and began to make all sorts of happy noises when he saw me, reaching out for me with his little hands.  
'Mommy', he cried out happily and as I was walking to him I was suddently rooted to the spot. Had he just called me mommy? I looked up at Jessi, seeing her smile.  
'Yes, he's learning fast, he started to talk yesterday. Mommy is all he says though, he was looking at the front door when he said it the first time.' I felt my stomach drop to learn that I missed his first words, but I couldn't be happier.  
'That's wonderful Jessie', I gave her a big smile and got my boy out of the stroller, hugging him tight. 'Yes, Mommy is home now handsome, I'm home'.  
'Does that mean your going to stay for a while?'  
I nodded, 'Yes, I – I took some time off of work, apparently I already missed his first words, not going to miss more'. I joked at Jessie, not ready to tell her the real reason why.

As I walked to the kitchen with Levi I told Jessie, 'You can take the day off tomorrow Jessie, I mean I am going to be home more often and would like to spend that time with Levi', I turned to face her and smiled. 'Don't worry your salary will stay the same and I will still need you here.'

I stayed home that night and the next day, playing with my son. He truly was a ray of sunshine, just happily shining into the darkest corners of my mind. I looked at him as he slept, knowing that I would always hurt over the loss of my family and that it would never be easy to stay away from them. But this was the little guy I did it all for, this was how it was meant to be.

The next night I handed him back to Jessie and couldn't help but feel reluctant to let him go. 'You have a dinner appointment, Rosalie. Can't take your little boy with you', she smiled at me. I told her I had to go meet somebody from work, to talk about my future at the company. But she was right, I couldn't take my little boy hunting with me. I shivered at the thought of having him near any of that. 'You're right Jessie, I wish I could though', I laughed softly and headed to my room to change into a nice casual pants suit.

When I walked out Levi was already eating his diner, I kisses the top of his head and promised him I would be home that night. I hurried out of the apartment, while I still had the strength to go. I drove my car to the edge of the city, leaving it in a crowded parking lot, leaving my purse and trading my heals for sneakers. I hurried out of the city and into the woods.

**EPOV**

Is had been four months, four months since Rose had left the family, had left me. Not that I kept track of time, but I heard Nessie talk to Esme in the yard earlier today. She was saying it had been four whole months, my mind drifted back into the fog.

This is what became of me when I was without Rose, I had tried it differently. First I'd gotten mad when Alice had told me she couldn't see Rose coming back home. Then I tried to get Alice to tell me where she saw Rose in her visions. But I had gotten out of control, ending in me almost hurting my baby sister. Good thing my brothers had stopped me, then I hunted. Not for animals or humans, I went after Rosalie. I figured that she had kept disappearing for nights and afternoons, she was always gone for a short while, she couldn't have gone very far. I travelled throughout the entire state and even in Canada I had looked, but I hadn't been able to find her.

Finally I went home. Now I stand in our room, looking out at the forest, my mind in a constant fog, like it's hiding from the truth. And I was happy that my mind was hiding, I had already lost my heart, there was no need to lose my mind as well.

'Emmett honey, can I come in?' I recognized Esme's voice and nodded, she came in the room and put her hand on my arm. 'Come sit on the bed with me for a minute, talk to me', I went with her and sat down, not really caring.  
'Emmett, I just want to ask you to come hunt with us tonight.' Her voice sounded so careful, so full of concern that I had to look at her. 'You haven't hunted in months Emmett, it isn't healthy.'  
I shook my head, there was no need for me to hunt, I had nothing left to life for. The only reason I didn't follow my brothers plan and go to the Volturi, was out of respect to my family.

Esme whispered, 'I know that you always felt you weren't one of my children.' She whispered as I turned to look at her, the pain on her face would be obvious to a blind man. 'It's true Emmett, Edward told me once and Jasper confirmed you felt that way. You always felt that we merely tolerated you, because you were with Rosalie. But that isn't true!' Her voice grew stronger and she looked me straight in the eye. 'I've loved you like a son from the moment you opened your eyes and that gorgeous smile spread across your face.' She smiled, 'It was right after you were turned. You stopped growling for the first time in three days and we heard your heart stop, you opened your eyes and looked straight at Rosalie.' She was laughing softly, when she remembered the moment.

'Your face lit up like someone had just handed you the most beautiful thing in the world, you didn't take your eyes of off her as you sat up and the first thing you said was.'

'It doesn't feel like I'm dead, but if I'm not, how can it be I'm looking at the face of the most gorgeous angel ever to walk the heavens,' I said, remembering that day very well. I smiled at the memory and Esme her face lit up, I know she was happy seeing me smile for once.


	7. Chapter 7 Going to Seattle

**Chapter 7**** – Going to Seattle **

**APOV**

I took one more deep breath and looked up at the building. It was actually very nice, very Rose. I walked to the building at the same time somebody exited, holding the door open for me, I silenced my giggle and thanked him with my biggest smile. Humans were so funny.

When I got to the top floor I rang the doorbell, somebody moved on the other side of the door, looking through the peephole. 'Yes, can I help you?'  
I put on my smile again, 'Yes I think so, I'm Alice Cullen, looking for my sister Rosalie. This is her apartment, is it not?' Knowing full well the answer would be yes, but I wanted to be nice to the nanny Rose had hired.

The door opened and a young girl was looking at me, she had long dark curly hair and was wearing simple jeans and a t-shirt. She looked a bit like Nessie, 'Hi, you must be the nanny right? Nice to meet you I'm Alice'. I hold out my hand and she shook it quickly.  
'I'm the nanny, Jessie. I'm sorry, it's just that Rosalie never mentioned that her sister would be visiting, she never even told me she had a sister'. I smiled and let the girl stare at, knowing she would see the similarities between us, the smooth pale skin and the same color eyes.

She motioned me to come in and I did, looking around the apartment I giggled loudly now. The place was nice, not too huge, simple living room, open kitchen and three bedrooms. The whole place was decorated perfectly, white walls and red couches, a lot of pictures on the wall and fresh flowers on the tables. It was perfectly styled and it was completely Rosalie. 'This must be my sisters apartment', I beamed at Jessie, 'Only she can decorate like this.'

Just as I was wanting to ask Jessie where Rosalie was, knowing perfectly well she was out hunting and wouldn't return until morning. A little boy that was walking a wobbling walk and came out of the kitchen, toward us.

This was the first time I saw him clearly and I couldn't help but gasp. He looked like Emmett! The boy had a big smile on his face as he looked at Jessie and me, he had dark curly hair and little dimples I his cheeks. His eyes were a bright brown, his smile shining in them. No wonder Rosalie had fallen in love with this little boy. Jessie must have heard my gasp, as she reached for the boy and picked him up she asked, 'Are you okay?'

I nodded, smiled, 'He has just grown so much since I last saw him, he looks just like his daddy.' Jessie nodded, 'That is what Rosalie always tells me, and I've seen pictures of him. He really looks like his dad, that must be good for Rosalie, since she hardly sees him.' I nodded, Rosalie had told me the stories that she had told Jessie. I held out my arms for him, 'May I?'. Jessie handed him over to me, 'He is quite heavy, though, he's growing so fast.' The weight was no problem, as I accepted him easily enough on my arms, holding my nephew for the first time, 'He little guy, I'm your aunty Alice.'  
'Ally', he repeated and I laughed. 'That is what his dad always calls me,' I told Jessie as she stared curiously at me.

For a little while we sat on the couch, Levi playing on the floor with come blocks. Jessie and I talked, mostly about Rosalie. Jessie told me how she had noticed a change in her, she always seemed happy to be around Levi, but when she didn't think Jessie was looking her face saddened. And lately she hadn't wanted to talk about her family the way she used to. Not even about Levi's dad. I nodded, Jessie's stories confirming my own visions of a very sad Rosalie.

I waited until both Levi and Jessie were in bed and asleep, I told Jessie I would wait up for Rosalie to come home. When they were both fast asleep, I went to my purse and got out the letter I wrote to Rosalie, explaining what I had done. Then I went to Levi and gently picking him up out of his bed, holding him so still he didn't wake up.

I left the apartment quickly and headed for my Porsche, driving home fast. Levi never stirred.

**EPOV**

Standing in front of the bedroom window, looking out onto the yard and the forest, I heard commotion downstairs. I heard Alice coming home in her Porsche and somebody else, somebody with a heartbeat. I didn't care enough to go look, it was probably some relative of Bella's, sometimes people still visited.

Nessie her little feet made the way up the stairs and she was at my side, tugging on my arm. 'Uncle Emmett, please come down, Alice is back and I think you should come. Please Uncle Emmett?' I grimaced, they had send the one person I couldn't refuse anything. So I placed my hand in hers and let myself being dragged downstairs.

Alice was standing in the living room, the entire family crowding her. Carlisle's face was set in surprise, Esme was looking down on Alice, with such a tender expression. Edward was looking worried and Jasper shocked, Bella smiled and Nessie ran to them all, giggling. This was such a strange setting, that it angered me. 'What is going on?' They all pivoted around and looked at me. I was getting very nervous when they moved aside and Alice walked to me.


	8. Chapter 8 Meet Levi

**Chapter 8 ****– Meet Levi**

**EPOV**

I scratched my head looking at Alice, trying to make sense of what I was seeing. Alice was walking to me with a baby boy in her arms, he looked no older then two years. He had dark curly hear and dimpled cheeks, I gazed at her, not sure what was going on. 'Emmett', she smiled and handed the sleeping boy to me, 'Meet your son, Levi Aiden Cullen.'

I almost dropped the child at that introduction. I clung to him, holding him up in my arms, looking at him. We did have some similarities, but I hadn't been with anybody but Rose. 'Ally, what is going on here? I am not a father, I haven't been with anybody but Rose. And this is a completely human child!' My voice grew with indignation and Ally shushed me pointing to the baby. She smiled, practically pushing me down on the couch. 'I don't want you to actually drop the baby,' the entire family gathered around us and sat down, apparently Alice hadn't told anybody the story.

'This is who she left us for,' Alice exclaimed and everybody gasped slightly. I looked down at the little boy, his cheeks slightly pink and he looked very peaceful. He stirred and grabbed my shirt with his tiny fist, not waking up in the slightest. 'Naah, that is so cute,' Nessie whispered.

I looked up at Nessie, still not fully comprehending the situation. 'Ally what do you mean? I- I don't', my voice trailed off as I looked down at the boy again. I hadn't hunted for four months, but my thirst hadn't flared up once. I wondered why. 'She named him Levi?' Alice nodded and she sat down next to me on the armrest on the couch.

'She found him about six months ago, when she went to Seattle alone. She was depressed and thirsty and was trailing a couple. She never actually wanted to hurt them, but she was desperate enough to do it. Only then the couple was attacked and killed. She wanted to leave but she heard him cry and took him with her'

Everybody was dead silent, I just looked at the boy. Of course Rosalie wouldn't leave a child in the streets like that. But to keep him?  
'He must be returned to his family,' Carlisle finally spoke, his face still in a frown.  
'Of course, he should be with his own', Esme nodded at her husband.

Alice her smile got bigger at these words, 'Well, of course I knew that you were going to say that', she practically beamed now. Edward chuckles softly, 'That is so lucky.'

'Cut it out and tell us,' my patience was wavering really thin now.  
'I did a search on the internet, well I let Jasper do it,' Alice laughed at Jasper. He was the real-time modern hacker. He loved the digital age and could find anything on the web.

Everybody looked at him and immediately he got self-conscious, if he could blush he would have. 'Uhm, yeah well Alice knew when to look and the victims names were easy to find in the papers. There was never any mention of a baby though.'

'No!' Alice chimed in, 'So Jasper looked up their private files, of the city and hospital and so forth. They had their baby registered at birth and he his birthday is next month, the 16th. But neither of them had immediate family! Alice looked at Jasper and took his hand, 'We did a very extensive search and we really couldn't find their family, no parents or siblings.'

Carlisle started pacing through the living room. He turned to Alice and Jaspers, 'Are the two of you absolutely sure?'

The two of them nodded and Alice looked at Carlisle with a huge dopey smile. 'Can we keep him? Please?'  
'A human child in a vampire home?' He didn't look convinced.

**RPOV**

I walked back to my car and changed back into my heals and skirt before driving home. Jessie thought I'd gone out with girlfriends tonight and that was fine with me. I hunted a lot these days, not only because I lived with two humans, but also as a distraction. Although it really didn't work that much, but I had to try to get my mind off of my family.

It had been four months now since I left them and not one word. Not even a txt message from Emmett.

I sighed as I drove home. Would they not miss me? Would they be happy they had gotten rid of the stubborn and pissed off Rosalie? Had I really been that much of a burden to them. I was shocked by my own thoughts, I never thought about what my being there did to them. I only thought about me. I wondered were all these thoughts were coming from, maybe I was missing them even more then I realised.

When I returned home and walked through the door, something was off. The room was to tidy, I stood to listen and heard only one heart beat, coming out of Jessie's room. I ran to my own room where Levi now slept, I saw his empty little bed. No! No! Panic washed over me in a great surge, a feeling I didn't know well. I ran into Jessie's room, 'Jessie! Where is Levi? Where is he?'

Jessie jumped up, stumbling out of her bed, 'What? Rose…What do you mean?'  
'Levi is not in his bed. he's not here! How did he get out? Jessie what happened?' As I ran back to the living room a scent caught my nose. 'Alice was here,' I turned around to Jessie who was running after me.

'Yes, yes your sister Alice came by. Where is she though? She said that she was going to wait up until you came home that she wanted to talk to you.' I spun around the room, the truth hitting me fast. Alice took Levi. Why? Where?

Jessie was looking at me with shock and horror written all over her face as she realised what had happened. 'She took him? But why? Oh please, Rosalie tell me she was your sister!' She grabbed the kitchen counter and held on for dear life, looking as weak as I felt.

'Yes, short dark hair, tiny girl, pixy-like face, bubbly personality, listens to the name Alice. That's my sister all right', I almost hissed the words, grabbing my cell phone out of my purse and punching in the numbers. The cell phone crumbled under my anger and worry, it fell on the ground in small fragments. I cursed and grabbed the phone in the kitchen, dialling Alice her number.

I started to scream into the phone as soon as I heard a connecting beep, only to figure out that it was her voicemail. 'Alice! You better pick up the phone and tell me why you took him! You had no right, you…'

A small white envelope sitting on the table by the door, caught my eye and I could make out Alice her handwriting from here. I slammed the phone down and rushed to the door and grabbed the envelope, tearing it open and reading the short note in it.

'_Rose- it is time to come home'_

As I read the note I heard a crash behind me, Jessie had been unable to hold herself up and she fell on the floor. As I walked to her to help her up she scrambled backwards, 'No!'

I stopped and looked at her, wondering what could have happened when I saw the pieces of my cell phone on the floor by her feet. 'Oh, Jessie. I'm worried about Levi and angry. I didn't mean to scare you.'

'Nobody moves that fast,' her face was so white and she looked completely horrified at me. She just shook her head and crawled even further away.

'I'm sorry Jessie, I truly didn't mean to scare you, you've been so good to me and Levi. But I have to go, I have to find him.' I sighed, feeling sorry for scaring the poor girl, 'I'll call you as soon as I can Jessie.'

I grabbed my purse and walked out of the apartment, as fast as human speed allowed me too.


	9. Chapter 9 I love you

**Chapter 9 – ****I love you**

**RPOV**

I took my Bentley and sped out of the garage. Pulling onto the interstate and pushing the gas down.

As I drove up to the house, a wave of despair flooded over me, I tried to hide away from it, but it just kept coming. Here I was again, after all these months without a single word. Months of no contact, a part of me had already given up on seeing my family and my home ever again, I only realised it now sitting in my car on the driveway.

As I sat there for a while, I was listening to the surroundings, hearing the inside of the house. Hearing somebody's relaxed and slow breathing on the ground floor, hearing a heartbeat, my breath caught in my throat. Levi! I listened further as I got out of the car, hearing nothing but the two people breathing in the living room. Alice must be home with my little boy, the rest out hunting.

I practically sprinted to the house, very determined to give her a piece of my mind. I didn't stop at the door and I didn't take my time to get my keys, I just busted through, fragments of woods flying everywhere. But as soon as I caught sight of the living room I stopped, dead in my tacks. It wasn't Alice.

It was Emmett, standing with his back toward me, looking out of the window, into the backyard. My Emmett. My strong man, the love of my existence. I hadn't realised until now how much I had missed him. My heart dropped into my stomach it hurt so much. He heard me coming, he knew the sound of my car and if that wasn't enough I just practically kicked down the door.

'Emmett?' My voice was no more than a whisper, afraid that he would reject me as I stood before him.

His voice was flat as he answered, 'Hello Rosalie; welcome back.'

I didn't understand the tone in his voice and it was eerie to have him say my full name in stead of Rose. My hands started shaking - this could only mean a rejection. He didn't want me anymore, that much was obvious. He was still standing there his back turned toward me, he hadn't moved a muscle, his arms crossed in front of him. I could see the muscles in his shoulder straining through his shirt.

Fine, if he could reject me so fully, then I could bare it. I didn't have a choice, not anymore; I chose already, four months ago. So I straightened my shoulders and stood up to my full height, balling my fists. 'Where is Alice? And where is Levi? I know she took him.'

'Alice went hunting.'

I bit my bottom lip trying not to make the situation worse, but his voice was still so flat, so indifferent to the whole situation. I took a step toward him, 'I know you know about him, you must know. Alice must have taken him here. Tell me Emmett, please, where is he?'

I heard him sigh softly before he started to turn to me. It took him forever to turn around and I didn't understand why he was taking so long, why not just do it at 'our' speed? And then my mind stopped working completely.

When Emmett finally faced me he didn't have his arms crossed in front of him, he was holding a little boy, a little sleeping boy.

I couldn't help it and took a step backward, expecting something horrible; my face must have shown what I feared. Because Emmett his expression dropped, not that he looked happy before, but he looked miserable now.

'W-what?' My eyes flashing from Emmett to Levi, not understanding a thing.

**EPOV**

'Rose it's just me,' Rose took a step backward as I turned to her, she looked completely horrified, as if I were holding a baby dragon or something.

I hadn't turned around to face her when she'd got home, I hadn't dared to look at her. I knew I would be utterly lost. I had wished and prayed to see her for so long, I was never a religious man, but when I had lost my Rosalie, my heart and soul had immediately send out prayers to the heavens. And here she was!

I focused my entire being on her; hearing her hesitation as she caught sight of me. Hearing the sorrow in her voice when she first said my name, that almost floored me. Her sweet voice so filled with love and sadness that I wanted to grab her right then and there and kiss her. But I had kept myself calm. And then, when she decided to play though, I had almost thrown the kid away and chained her to a chair, just to keep her with me. I had to play it cool and collected, or I would overwhelm her.

But I didn't expect this reaction as I turned around. Her face a mask of fear and horror, her eyes flashing from me to Levi and back.

'Don't hurt him.'

I cocked my head to the side, wondering why the hell she would say that.

'Of course I'm not going to hurt him!'

She took a step toward me, looking me in the eye and I could almost hear my heart trying to recollect itself. I grimaced, trying to get a grip on my feelings, she ran away once and the only reason she was here now was because Alice took Levi from her. She didn't come back out of her own free will. I repeated the last sentence over and over again in my head, trying to bear the pain.

She took another step toward me, but I turned away slightly, shielding Levi from her sight, knowing that once she had him she would probably run again.

'Rose stop, we need to talk. I'm not going to hurt him, I could've done it already, I just- we need to talk.'

She nodded, looking at the boy, she didn't sit down as I asked her to. She looked ready to take me out to protect the child, she was still not sure I wasn't going to do anything. So I remained standing by the window, looking at her

'God, I've missed you so much', the words were out of my mouth before I even knew it. She looked at me, first curiosity flashed over her face but soon it just turned to sadness.

'I – I've missed you too, very much so. I'm sorry I left Emmett,' she took a step toward me. 'Really, I am.'

I nodded, 'I'm sorry for that too, you could've told me.' My voice dropped and I looked at the boy I was holding.

'Really Rose, you could've. I know you've always wanted kids.'

'No, I didn't adopt him or anything. I saw his parents getting killed and I just took him Emmett. I didn't stopped to think, but just took him and claimed him for myself.'

I smiled at this, 'I know Rose, Alice told us everything. She and Jasper did a search on the internet and he doesn't have any immediate family; he doesn't have anybody but you.'

Her face flashed with relieve, 'Really? Although I still didn't have the right to take him Emmett, I'm a criminal.'

'Yeah and Alice makes money seeing how the stock market will work, we're really a bunch of saints here', I couldn't help but chuckle at the last part.

'Nobody here is angry, Rosalie, really. We're just sad that you didn't share this with us. That you left us. We missed you all very much and want you home again. And if you like him better then us, well… he can stay too.'

'No! Do you mean that?'

I nodded and stretched out my hand to her, 'I don't care that you picked him over me, I still want you by my side, I want to hold you at night while he sleeps and I want to love you. You're my angel Rosalie, I've gone crazy without you.'

She came to me at a dead run and I quickly moved the boy on one arm and caught her with the other, while she flung herself around my neck, burying her face in my neck. I wrapped and arm around her and pressed her so tightly to me, that she started pounding on my back.

'Emmett, still a bit breakable here', she smiled at this and I laughed loudly, crashing my lips on her and kissing her passionately.

At that moment I heard a soft voice, 'Mommy.'

Levi had woken up and had a big grin on his face as he reached for Rose, 'Mommy, mommy!'

She took him into her arms and hugged him tight, while I finally let my heard recollect itself, swelling to twice it size as I saw my family.

While she hold him on one arm and put the other one around my waist I ruffled his hair, 'Yeah, kid. Mommy has finally come home to us.'

**RPOV**

I sobbed, I actually sobbed for the first time in eighty years. No tears came out, but my lunges constricted and my throat closed on me. I thought I would die of happiness. A lot still needed to be worked out and talked about, but we could do that. I knew now that Emmett and I would make it. With Levi.

I looked up at Emmett as he looked at me and Levi, mouthing, 'I love you'. I smiled at him, knowing it wouldn't always be easy but we would work it out, we would be happy.

I mouthed back, 'I love you too.'


End file.
